The ubiquitous presence of networked computers, and the growing use of databases, web logs, and email has resulted in the accumulation of vast quantities of information. Many individual computer users now have access to this information via search engines and a bewildering array of web sites. Some of these sites provide the opportunity to purchase items via an online marketplace, which may comprise an online auction environment, an online retail or wholesale purchase environment, or any other online environment where goods and/or services are made available for purchase.